Insônia
by Clara Riddle Jackson
Summary: As pessoas costumam dizer que, quando não conseguimos dormir, estamos acordados nos sonhos de outra pessoa. Se fosse essa a verdadeira razão, Draco Malfoy faria questão de matar pessoalmente a pessoa que lhe tirava o sono todas as noites, obrigando-o a encarar o teto de seu quarto. Revirando-se entre as cobertas, se perguntava incessantemente: no sonho de quem estaria desperto?


Santo Potter. Tudo tinha a ver com aquele Santo Potter. Fosse bom ou ruim, Potter estava no meio, atrapalhando sua chance de ser o rei daquela escola, como seu pai disse que ele seria. Na verdade, tinha entrado em Hogwarts com esse objetivo claro em sua cabeça: ser perfeito em tudo, conquistar os professores e alunos. E ele conseguiria, não fossem Potter e os amigos estúpidos. – _Potter isso, Potter aquilo, você viu como Potter estava na última semana?_ – murmurava o loiro para si com uma voz infantil ao percorrer os corredores rapidamente, virando aqui e acolá, procurando nunca ser visto. O mais irônico de toda aquela situação era que o nome "Harry Potter" não saía das bocas das pessoas, em especial da boca fina e crispada de Draco Malfoy, que mal dormia pelo desgosto que era ter sua luz ofuscada por alguém como o testa rachada.

Enraivecido e confiante de que seria capaz de encontrar algum meio de acabar com a raça do menino que roubava todas as atenções dele, o loiro vislumbrara na aula de poções uma chance de sucesso: havia algo nas mãos do queridinho de Hogwarts, um frasco bonito e preenchido com um líquido brilhante que, ele tinha certeza, não o pertencia. Só aquilo fora motivo para dar a Draco um ar vitorioso e colocar em seu rosto agudo um sorriso: seria naquele dia que retiraria de Potter toda a pompa, e assumiria seu lugar como a pessoa mais importante dentro da escola, ele sentia na pele. Seus amigos perceberam a mudança de comportamento, mas não receberam respostas convincentes quando lhe perguntaram os motivos. Para Draco, aquela era uma vitória pessoal, e só teria o mesmo gosto se conseguisse sozinho desmascarar o infeliz que lhe importunava diariamente. Era por isso que, após colocar sua varinha ameaçadoramente na garganta de um primeiranista da Grifinória, dirigia-se sem remorsos até a torre da casa aurirrubra com uma satisfação imensa, e a senha para entrar na ponta da língua. Já podia sentir o gosto do triunfo nos lábios curvados em um sorriso.

\- _Rabo córneo húngaro._ – pronunciou com firmeza assim que chegou a frente da Mulher Gorda, que lhe lançou um olhar desconfiado após acordar de seu sono interrompido. Era tarde, mas aquele era o único horário possível de estar ali sem ser visto por mais ninguém. O quadro sequer se moveu, irritando o rapaz, que empinou o queixo e repetiu, mais austero e pausadamente – _Rabo córneo húngaro._ – a mulher não fez nada senão encará-lo com olhos semicerrados, procurando em sua face a resposta para sua presença ali. Draco trocou o peso do corpo de um pé para o outro, sentindo o rubor de ódio queimar suas bochechas finas quando retirou desajeitadamente sua varinha das vestes e apontou para a pintura, que enfim se assustou, colocando uma das mãos sobre o busto avantajado – _Escute aqui, ou você me deixa entrar nessa merda de sala, ou eu te faço em pedaços._ – rosnou ele, ao que foi prontamente correspondido por uma senhora muito ofendida.

\- _Pois não deixo. O que o senhor, projeto de Lucius, está fazendo tão longe do ninho?_ – petulou ela, ao passo que Draco simplesmente urrou de ódio, trincando os dentes e fechando as mãos em punhos ao lado do corpo. Até mesmo a passagem para a sala comunal era insuportável, os grifinos tinham a quem puxar. Remoendo e mastigando todas as repostas que queria dar àquela mulher, o Malfoy pensou em mandá-la para os infernos, dar meia volta e fingir que nada tinha ocorrido naquele dia, mas o frasco... O frasco tinha que ser revelado, ele precisava daquela vitória. Respirando fundo e dando um sorriso falso, falou com toda a calma que podia a primeira desculpa que lhe veio à mente, preocupado com o fato de qualquer um chegar e vê-lo ali, sendo impedido de concluir seus planos por conta de um quadro estúpido – _Granger. Vim ver a Granger. Assuntos de... Assuntos pessoais. Vai me deixar passar ou não?_

A Mulher gorda arregalou os olhos e deixou seu queixo empapado cair brevemente, rodando para o lado e lhe revelando uma passagem escura e diminuta, na qual se viam as luzes quentes tremulando bem ao fundo. Draco sorriu consigo e com sua proeza, ignorando quando a mulher do quadro correu para longe, provavelmente para soltar algum tipo de fofoca absurda, sendo que ele se perguntava como que o nome da sangue-ruim lhe viera à boca tão prontamente. Era provável que, por estar sempre com o Santo Potter, aquela garota estivesse povoando seus pesadelos tanto quanto ele, mas fora bom lembrar-se do nome daquela criatura, tinha sido útil ao menos uma vez na vida. Endireitando-se após passar pelo estreito e baixo caminho, Draco viu-se pela primeira vez dentro da torre da Grifinória, e não achou nada de muito interessante.

Tudo parecia incrivelmente pobre e sem requinte, até mesmo os móveis eram de baixa qualidade, as prateleiras pareciam instáveis com o peso de tantos livros, e os tapetes eram tão sujos que ele tinha nojo de deixar seus pés encostados naquilo. Sem falar que tudo, absolutamente tudo, era tão vermelho ou tão dourado que lhe dava ânsias. Como alguém conseguia ficar ali? Foi com uma cara de desgosto que deixou seus olhos caírem sobre a única figura que estava no aposento, adormecida em uma poltrona. Se Hermione não tivesse soltado um leve suspiro em seu sono, sequer teria notado que ela estava ali, ronronando suavemente com um livro repousado entreaberto em seu colo. À luz da madrugada, tinha contado com a sala vazia e os alunos descansando em seus respectivos dormitórios, mas não: ela, sua desculpa esfarrapada, realmente estava ali, dormindo sem saber de sua presença nefasta. Draco Malfoy engoliu em seco, e sentiu o rosto corar, sem saber a razão. Antes mesmo que pudesse se controlar, viu seus pés o guiarem mais para perto dela, curiosos com aquela visão esquisita da Granger calada, tão quieta que parecia um anjo. Daquela forma, com a lareira iluminando seu rosto apenas de um lado e com os longos fios castanhos caindo sobre os olhos fechados, ele tinha de admitir, a menina era muito bonita.

Os seios dela, cobertos pela blusa branca e pela gravata frouxa, subiam e desciam de forma rítmica e delicada, e vez ou outra seus lábios entreabriam para murmurar algo inteligível. Sem notar, Draco começou a apostar com sua própria consciência o que ela estaria falando: seriam feitiços? Seriam nomes? Desejos? Com o que Granger tanto sonhava, calma daquele jeito? Ela se moveu minimamente, ajeitando os ombros e deixando o livro que tinha nas mãos deslizar um pouco por suas pernas, abrindo-se mais em páginas amareladas cobertas de letras em ordem desconhecida. Aquilo era francês? O sonserino deu um pulo para trás, temendo tê-la acordado e despertando ele mesmo de seus devaneios. O que infernos estava pensando, observando-a daquela forma invasiva e inadequada? Ele balançou a cabeça, tentando de qualquer forma desfazer-se dos pensamentos que antes lhe inebriavam os sentidos, afastando-se do corpo quase inerte de Hermione e começando seu caminho até o dormitório masculino, focado em seu objetivo inicial: acabar com Potter e, consequentemente, com toda sua laia. Sim, era isso que tinha vindo fazer.

\- _Malfoy..._ – tão puro, tão delicado e tão de repente, seus pés pararam de se mover no instante em que tocaram o primeiro degrau da torre, e ele se virou para observar a garota. Pensou que ela tivesse acordado e estragado toda sua arquitetura, e já mordia os lábios pensando na desculpa que daria por estar ali naquela hora, justamente quando não tinha ninguém e... Ela continuava dormindo. O fato o pegou de surpresa, trazendo um solavanco ao seu peito. Granger estava... dormindo? Esquecendo-se momentaneamente de seu objetivo, o rapaz foi para mais perto dela outra vez, querendo averiguar se não estava enlouquecendo, e assim que estava perto o suficiente – mais precisamente ajoelhado ao lado de seu corpo adormecido – pôde escutar com clareza, outra vez – _Malfoy..._

Seu coração começou a bater forte até demais, querendo transformar suas vestes em farrapos. Por quê? Por que ela dissera seu nome? Com o que estava sonhando? Seria um pesadelo? Ninguém tem pesadelos com aquela calma, ou tem? Merlin, ele mal sentia suas pernas, os olhos arregalados ao encará-la em seu sono, se sentindo muito sujo por invadir a intimidade de uma mulher daquela forma, mesmo que aquela mulher fosse a sangue-ruim da Granger, mas ele não podia evitar: ela chamara por ele, não é mesmo? Ele tinha que estar ali, tinha que atender ao seu pedido. Será que ela o chamava mais vezes, enquanto dormia? O rapaz estava de joelhos ao lado da morena, os tapetes sujos sob a calça e as mãos apoiadas no encosto da poltrona escura na qual ela se escorara. Ele precisava subir, precisava achar a merda do frasco, mas Hermione era tão bonita, tão doce, tão... pura. Ela parecia-lhe pura o suficiente naquele momento para merecê-lo de joelhos.

Antes que pudesse perceber, Draco já estava inclinado sobre ela, seu corpo magro fazendo sombra sobre a menina adormecida, escutando nada senão três coisas: a respiração suave dela, o crepitar do fogo, e seu coração acelerado. Respirar ele não ousava, com medo de quebrar aquele momento mágico em que ela era uma miragem aos seus olhos bem abertos – talvez eles estivessem abertos demais, e era por isso que sentia estar sonhando. Em um sonho, ele podia fazer o que quisesse. O sonserino, então, fez com que seu corpo tombasse um pouco mais para frente, até que o curto espaço entre os dois alunos fosse reduzido a um suspiro, e depois a nada. Encostou seus lábios aos de Hermione Granger, apoiado em nada mais do que os braços da poltrona em que ela estava, e fechou os olhos, adormecido. Sentiu o gosto dela na boca, escorrendo por seu queixo até chegar ao colo albino, e embora os lábios dela estivessem um tanto rachados, eram quentes e macios de encontro aos seus, trazendo-lhe uma sensação de conforto, ainda mais com o calor da lareira ao seu lado. Já tinha beijado outras meninas antes – na verdade, apenas uma –, mas nunca daquela forma tão sutil e até mesmo pecaminosa, e o medo de ser descoberto, de ser interrompido, sufocava qualquer outro desejo senão o de continuar prensando seus lábios aos de Hermione, deixando que sua língua roçasse a parte inferior da boca alheia levemente, trazendo um calafrio ao seu corpo.

Pouco tempo depois, quando já suspirava por aqueles lábios mornos e um tanto úmidos após o contato, Draco foi retirado de seu transe com um barulho oco: o livro. O livro que deslizava calmamente sobre o colo da garota decidira cair naquele exato instante, criando um baque surdo sobre o tapete e o despertando daquela situação maluca. Mais rápido do que jamais se movera na vida, Draco pulou para trás da poltrona e colocou uma das mãos sobre a boca e nariz, tentando abafar seus sons, jurando que seria entregue pelo coração em seu peito. _Cale-se, infeliz, olhe só o que você fez_. Escutou a garota sobressaltar-se, ganindo alguma coisa e murmurando sabe-se lá o que sobre horários e obrigações enquanto se abaixava para pegar o livro do chão, dirigindo-se ao seu dormitório esfregando os olhos cansados. Parou defronte a escada, a figura magra do Malfoy ainda encolhida logo atrás dela, implorando para que não se virasse, continuasse andando... Ela o obedeceu, tremulando os cachos enquanto subia a escada, seus passos cada vez mais baixos até serem substituídos pelo total silêncio.

Como um rato, o sonserino encolhia-se trêmulo aonde estava, e passou a mão diversas vezes sobre a boca, seus olhos arregalados fitando o nada. O que pensara que estava fazendo? Como aquilo acontecera? Ele tinha vindo ali... Tinha vindo para... Não importava mais. Precisava sair dali logo, antes que mais um absurdo acontecesse. Erguendo seu corpo em um pulo, o loiro correu para a saída daquela torre, atravessando o corredor do quadro sem ter coragem de olhar para a Mulher Gorda, mesmo que ela tenha chamado seu nome. Ele nunca mais voltaria ali, nem por decreto judicial. Novamente, Santo Potter e sua laia tinham sabotado seus planos, e ele se sentia ridículo: fora derrotado por uma pessoa dormindo. Uma pessoa dormindo que chamara seu nome, fato que ainda ecoava em seus ouvidos enquanto corria madrugada a fora pelo castelo, sem medo de ser pego, agora, e com a certeza de que não dormiria mais. Cuspiu as palavras tentando retirar o gosto da menina na boca – _Maldita sangue-ruim._

Quando se deitou para dormir, naquela manhã, Hermione Granger pensou algo esquisito. Não sabia por quanto tempo tinha dormido na sala comunal, mas tinha tido um sonho tão bom... Sonhara que uma sombra esguia curvara-se sobre seu corpo e, por breves instantes, tinha tocado seus lábios. Ela corou com a memória, que logo esvaneceu ao tocar a cabeça no travesseiro. Às vezes ela tinha mesmo aquele tipo de sonho esquisito, mas pelo menos não fora como da última vez: na semana anterior, quando adormecera da mesma forma após passar horas lendo, tinha sonhado que Draco Malfoy havia a beijado. Ela acordou rindo com aquela possibilidade. Não, ela sabia que ele, dentre todas as pessoas do mundo, nunca ousaria tocar seus lábios nos dela, mas... Por que mesmo ela achava que ele teria gosto de menta e uma boca tão fria? Não teve tempo para pensar. Antes que aquilo se estabelecesse em seu cérebro para que processasse, já estava dormindo suavemente, sentindo o cheiro de um perfume desconhecido que a embalou para um mundo longe do habitual.

Do outro lado do castelo, ainda tremendo em sua cama, Draco Malfoy tinha um motivo diferente de Potter para não dormir, naquela noite: Granger. Hermione Granger. Agora era ela a razão de sua insônia.


End file.
